


The thing about being a superhero...

by Tee2072



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic maybe, F/M, Flails arms, I have no idea, M/M, Not sure what it is, Slash for sure, Small spoilers for all movies, So full of Tropes, maybe even plot at some point, probably more couples to be added later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-11
Updated: 2013-09-29
Packaged: 2017-12-23 04:24:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 2,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/921952
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tee2072/pseuds/Tee2072
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of connected drabbles about being a superhero.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. ...is that it's not really a full time job.

**Author's Note:**

> I honestly have no idea where this is going or if it's going any where. It's been in my head a few days. It had to get out.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is that it's not really a full time job.

The thing about being a superhero is that it's not really a full time job.

I mean, yeah, you train, with and without your team, if you have one. You save some people from a burning building, maybe. But it's not very often that a supervillain comes along, trying to end the world.

Of course, that does happen, just not every day. Or every week. Mostly.

So there's time to fill.

After the Battle of New York, I tried to fill that time by taking off on my motorcycle for a trip across the US. I made it as far as Iowa before I got tired of being recognized, stopped, analyzed and questioned. And, sometimes, blamed. So I turned around and headed back to New York.

Stark had already told us all we'd be welcome at the Tower, so I went there. It was safe and familiar, if still in many many bits and pieces.

Dr Banner was, of course, already in residence, having taken Stark up on his offer of great labs, unlimited budget and a place to sleep. Stark had even begun work on a Hulk proof floor, which was half finished when I got there.

The rest of the floors, on the plans at least, each had the name of an Avenger on it. Mine was just below the communal floor, which was just below Stark and Miss Potts', although when I turned up it was still mostly two by fours and hanging wires. Stark pulled people off the non-occupied floors to get mine to a liveable condition as fast as possible. He didn't even ask about my trip. Just grinned that shit eating grin of his, shook my hand and showed me the plans.

Yes. Gasp. Shock. Captain America swears. I was a soldier, for fucksake. Of course I swear! I just don't do it in front of ladies.

About a week after I got back, while my floor was fine for sleeping but not much else, I was on the communal floor inhaling breakfast when Agents Romanov and Barton showed up. Cases in tow.

Agent Barton looked like shit, to put it bluntly. Unslept, unshaven, barely functioning. I stood up from the stool I was sitting on, eyebrow raised at Agent Romanov.

"We just walked away from SHIELD." She said bluntly, raising her own eyebrow back.

"Trouble expected?" I replied as I reached for one of the cases she'd dumped at her feet.

"Not sure. Director isn't happy but they've had Clint on stand down since the Battle and I finally got pissed enough to walk." 

Stark came in behind her as she said that, obviously from the direction of his lab. He looked only marginally better than Barton having obviously having been up all night. "Well, welcome home!" He practically bounced in his excitement as he threw his arms wide, "Constructions not done, but we've got room for sleeping and this floors got the kitchen for sharing and a few bathrooms. Capt's floor is nearly done and I'll have them do yours next."

And so they moved in. SHIELD sent people to talk to them. The Director even stopped by once or twice. But no one was stupid enough to try to take down SHIELD's two best assassins.

So we found ways to fill the time. We watched movies, all of them insisting on educating me on the past 70 years. We cooked meals. We fought a villain or two. We went to first names, at least when hanging out on the communal floor.

And then one day...Phil Coulson walked through the door...


	2. ...is how unexpected it is to be one.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is how unexpected it is to be one.

The thing about being a superhero is how unexpected it is to be one.

I had no intention of taking Tony up on his offer to move into the Tower. I had every intention of helping locate Loki, take him down, save the world and then...disappear.

Even though I knew I had never completely fallen off the grid. SHIELD thought I didn't know that they knew exactly where I was. I did know. I'm very very smart. And have been running a very very long time.

No, I wasn't expecting to see Natasha that night. But SHIELD had played that just right. I was hungry. And wanted money to eat. And it overcame my usual caution.

So I let them bring me in. And I helped save the world.

And became a superhero.

Such a kick in the head. To be tracked down for autographs rather than tracked down to be imprisoned. To have people wearing Hulk masks and PJs (Tony had a pair. Along with a pair of Iron Man, Captain America, Hawkeye and Thor. He had had Black Widow but one look from the lady herself and I never saw him wear them again.)

So when Tony reiterated his offer, just before we all gathered to watch Thor take Loki to Asgard, I accepted.

He was, after all, the only person I had met in a very long time who knew what I was and didn't give a flying fuck. He honestly had no fear of The Hulk. It was unique. He was unique.

So I moved my one suitcase into a huge empty not quite finished floor of the Tower. My floor was on the bottom of the living floors and had already been reinforced in many Hulk acceptable ways. Other ways were still being worked out.

I also moved into a state of the art lab with what seemed like an unlimited budget. Tony said it actually was. I actually believed him.

So I was there when Steve came back.

And I was there when Natasha and Clint showed up.

And I was there when Phil Coulson walked through the door...


	3. ...it blows your cover.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is it blows your cover.

The thing about being a superhero is it blows your cover.

As soon as the Battle of New York was over, and the clean up had started, and Loki had been sent home, three things became apparent;

1) It was going to take more than a good hard hit on the head to make Agent Barton okay  
2) The whole world knew what Hawkeye and Black Widow looked like  
3) The rumours about Barton and Coulson were true.

Point one was something the psyches started to work on immediately, while Clint was told he was on stand down until further notice. Not that it mattered thanks to point two. We were both permanently compromised, even though I had the ability to change my looks, no one wanted to risk it.

Point three was something even I wasn't sure about. Sure, Clint and Phil and I were close. Clint had brought me in, Phil had handled us both for years, but I never saw them act...together. Apparently it was kept so well under wraps sometimes even Clint wasn't sure it was true.

Hell of a way to run a romance. Even if I don't believe in love.

I digress. Once I got Clint back and we saved the world I watched as he fell apart. Not just because of Loki but because of the loss of Phil.

And SHIELD wasn't helping.

They were interrogating and doubting and pushing and, once the relationship with Phil came out, checking old assignments and finally I snapped.

I literally threw my gun on Fury's desk (well, the one he knew I was carrying) and told him we quit. We weren't SHIELD any more. We were Avengers.

Fury tried to argue that Avengers were SHIELD. I asked him if he was sure about that and walked out of his office, packed mine and Clint's bags and took him the only place I could think of; Stark Tower.

Steve and Bruce were already living there with Tony and Pepper.

We moved right in.

Clint slowly came around or at least seemed to be sleeping better off the helicarrier.

And then Phil Coulson walked through the door...


	4. ...is it gives you a family.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is it gives you a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Reviews makes me keep writing! Just sayin'...

The thing about being a superhero is it gives you a family.

When I was finally allowed to join The Avengers, despite not playing well with others, the last thing I ever thought I'd get out of it was five roommates, not counting Pepper.

But Bruce needed a place. And someone who believed in him and didn't fear him. I could do all three.

And then Steve came back from his epic road trip in weeks rather than months, also needing a place. And some people to lead. A purpose. I could do that as well.

I knew Natasha and Clint would be along eventually. There was something about the way Clint looked when we said our farewells to Thor and Loki that told me he'd had enough. The Phil angle was a surprise. But I like surprises. So long as they aren't handed directly to me.

Natasha was a bonus. And still the scariest person I know. Well, after Pepper.

So I figured I might as well make space for Thor.

And suddenly The Avengers were having the worlds strangest permanent sleep over party.

And Bruce relaxed and Steve stopped killing so many punching bags and Natasha smiled and Clint started sleeping.

And then Phil Coulson walked through the door...


	5. ...is it makes you human.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is it makes you human.

The thing about being a superhero is it makes you human.

Well, maybe not human, or even Midgardian, but more human. Or Midgardian.

After I returned Loki to our father and the Bifrost was repaired, I returned to Midgard.

I knew what my brother had done to Agent Barton, who I had met briefly on my first foray to Midgard, was not completely healed by a sharp knock on the head. Even before I knew what the death of Agent Coulson had added.

So I returned, to find Agents Barton and Romanov no longer agents.

I was surprised as I had thought them very loyal to SHEILD and to Director Fury but then I realized that they were really loyal to The Avengers.

And so I began speaking to Clint, as he asked me to call him, to help him with what my brother had done. But it quickly became apparent that the knock to the head had done enough. He was not affected by my brother's evil.

But by his grief.

And then...Agent Coulson walked through the door.


	6. ...it takes over your life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is it takes over your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> By popular demand...

The thing about being a superhero is it takes over your life.

I love Tony Stark. That's a fact.

Many many people think that makes me a bit insane. They may be right. I think it actually makes me the smartest person in the world.

Sure, he's self centred, is an alcoholic and has a sexual history that would make Madame de Pompadour blush. But he's also sweet and generous and, of course, very handsome and filthy rich. Not that I'm doing to bad in the looks and money department myself.

And then he became Iron Man.

And it took over both of our lives, even as it made them better.

Oh sure, Obie stole the power source and there was the poisoning and the flying a nuclear device through a portal.

But there was also the ease with which he dove to the bottom of the river to change Stark Tower to it's own power. Or how quickly he rescued me when The Mandarin had me.

Checks and balances.

I should have expect Tony to invite The Avengers to move in. And I can't say I was surprised when I saw their names on the plans for the fixes after the top of the tower was destroyed.

But it wasn't easy being the 'normal' one in a tower full of superheroes.

And then Phil walked through the door...


	7. ...it takes away your life.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is it takes away your life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It should be noted that this story has totally been Jossed by Agents of SHIELD. But then, most Avenger fan work has been. :D

The thing about being a superhero is it takes away your life.

I don't mean being compromised by Loki. That was hardly my fault. Not that I felt good about the death and destruction I caused with him in my head. But I went to every funeral I had been the cause of and that helped.

But when when heard 'Agent down...they just called it...' my world crashed around my ears.

Phil and I's relationship had been a huge huge secret, it's true. Not because we were gay, no one cared about that, but because he was my handler. Talk about being in a position of power, trust and, possible, conflict.

It didn't matter that it had never compromised a mission. That he'd never put anyone in danger because he was favouring me. That I was one of the most successful assassins SHIELD had ever had.

All they cared about was that Phil and I were fucking.

And then he was gone. 

And Natasha did what she and I always did for each other. She knew I'd had enough. Enough of SHIELD. Enough of missions. Enough of that god damn helicarrier.

And so she put in both our resignations, packed our bags and took us home.

Because that's what the tower quickly became. Home. Built in family and all.

And then he walked in the door...


	8. ...is it saves your life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The thing about being a superhero is it saves your life.

The thing about being a superhero is it saves your life.

I was bouncing on my toes as the elevator went up to the communal floor of Stark Tower. I knew they were all there, as I had asked JARVIS to make sure of it and keep the secret.

When the elevator opened they all turned in surprise, because everyone who had clearance to be on the floor was already there.

I took one step out, grinned, raised an eyebrow and said "Welcome to level 7."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well that's it for this. I may do more. I may not. This is not probably where it would have ended if not for Agents of SHIELD!
> 
> So blame Joss...
> 
> Thanks for the kudos and the comments and the hits!


End file.
